Halloween 3
by GasmaskAvenger
Summary: After spending two years in Smith's Grove, Laurie Strode is let back into the world and relocates to Chicago with her therapist Barbara Collier. However, deep inside her psyche, violent impulses begin to make themselves known which Laurie cannot control.
1. Intro

_**"Tonight on 'The David Newman Hour'. Nancy McDonald, Gerard Butler, Tom G. Warrior, Newman meets a gay Power Ranger and the first ever live television performance of Swedish Extreme Metal act 'Triptykon' and here's your host...DAVID NEWMAN!"**_

* * *

><p>A massive wave of applauds erupt as a smirking David Newman struts onto the set of his eponymous late night talk show host and waves at his spectators.<p>

He makes his way to his desk, sits down and boasts, "_**Well everyone...since we live in the great state of Illinois, we must first take note of the upcoming holiday. Halloween has an...interesting place in our state's history. You see...there's a little town in the country side that goes by the name Haddonfield and Halloween has a...rather violent stigmata attached to it there. No no no, not the movie Stigmata, but an actual legit stigmata."**_

A drum roll is heard to contemplate the punch line of Newman's intro, which the crowd chuckles a bit at it.

_**"But with a grim past comes revelations and my first guest of the night's debut book has been causing quite the stir in pre-release to the point where I, quite frankly, must ask her what the fuss is all about. So without further adieu...please welcome Nancy McDonald, author of 'Trial by Fire: The Diaries of Nancy McDonald and Other Stories from the Road.'."**_

The crowd applauds Ms. McDonald as she walks onto the set. She shakes Newman's hands and sits on the guest seat closest to Newman's desk.

"_**So what compelled you to write this book?"**_ Newman asks his guest.

"_**Well for one, my life started to spiral out of a control after Dr. Loomis hired me to be his publicist on the promotional tour of his new book at the time 'The Devil Walks Among Us', which i'm sure all of you have read by now." **_Nancy replies, explaining what exactly happened to Newman and the audience. **_"at first things were going fine as usual, but then Loomis kept...well...doing stuff I found to be a bit questionable even for myself and then he pulled that stunt that landed him into an emergency and smack down into a coma."_**. She then leans herself back and adds, _**"From that point on, I was pretty much left with nothing to do and just tried to move on with my life. However, I was given free reign of Loomis' remaining studies and manuscripts of his psychological analysis on Michael Myers, all thanks for a person who will remain anonymous to this day, and basically combined not only these stunning and jaw dropping notes into my own autobiography, but also try my best to assemble it all into a cohesive narrative."**_

"_**So from what I gather, you effectively left the publicist world to focus on this spellbinding piece of autobiographical recollections and unearthed materials to act as a possible strong contender for potential best seller lists, which you pretty much done anyways. What exactly drove your thought and writing process on this wonderful book?"**_ Newman asks Nancy, sounding even more curious to hear her responses after hearing some of the things she had to say.

"_**For one, I unfortunately lost my mother not too long after the Loomis debacle, two: as I said, I had been blessed all of these rare notes and analysis sheets Loomis had laying around originally intended for what was to be his third book on the Myers case and intertwine them with my own personal recollections of my life in the publicist field into one nice hefty book. Of course these said materials are in the latter parts of 'Trial by Fire' and before anyone asks me what they are, i'll say what a good friend once told me...read the book as they say."**_ Nancy replies and explains, diving into additional details while chuckling a little.

"_**That's rather...avant-garde and clever on your part."**_ Newman replies. **_"I must applaud you for your bold decisions, even if its rather controversial."_**

"_**Well thank you, Newman. As for the possible controversy...well...as one great man said...controversy creates cash."**_ Nancy chuckles back while thanking him. The two and the audience all laugh in unison together.

* * *

><p>"Yes, I very much well know that i'm going to get quite the backdraft from these questionable passages in my book, but honestly , Bob, I don't care." Nancy's voice yells in the background. A nearby TV is on, playing her appearance on 'The David Newman Hour'. "Damage control is my expertise so I can handle the potential backlash once it springs up."<p>

A touch phone on a table nearby her in her office rings, making her tell her business partner, "Bob I have someone on another line. We can finish this later."

She waits for 'Bob' to reply and once he does, she hangs her cellphone up and puts it in her purse to immediately answer her touch phone.

"Hello, this is Nancy McDonald. Who am I speaking to?" she asks the person on the other line.

Again, she pauses so the person on the other line answers, which after he/she does, Nancy replies, "So you've read the book?". She again pauses, then adds, "Well honestly I really don't know how the heck did Loomis come to the conclusion that Michael was seeing a white horse and a ghostly apparition of his late mother. I personally call bull on it too but since it was part of the unreleased notes he made intended for his next inevitable best seller, I couldn't help but include it as a part of my own debut book."

As usual, she pauses so the person she's conversing with on the other line can reply, which after he/she pauses, Nancy also adds, "Hopefully my...admittedly unscrupulous decision to add these passages to my book would help give the masses their much wanted Loomis fix. I really didn't need to include them in the end, but we all know that when you spice up the bland with the dangerous, you draw attention for myself. Besides, I can't still grasp that mom is gone."

* * *

><p>Outside of her very posh and expensive home in the suburbs, two kids play on the dark, foggy streets like careless idiots. However, they both back away when a vaguely curvaceous female figure wearing what appears to be a denim miniskirt, a leather jacket, fishnet stockings and stark black combat boots. Her long, somewhat messy blonde hair sways around as she walks towards Nancy's relatively expensive looking two story house. Once she finally gets there, she pulls out a black fabric with hints of red lines on it out, whips her hair back and puts it on her face.<p>

Once she puts on her fabric (actually a makeshift mask she made herself), her eyes see her vision go black until it firmly goes on her face in the way it's intended, bringing her vision back. In her first person view, she carefully stalks around the house, looking through the windows as she passes by them. She passes by the window of Nancy's office, getting a glimpse of her still chatting on the touch phone with who's obviously a relative of hers. The woman puts her right hand against the window, showing her black fingernails and black fingerless leather gloves. She puts her fingers towards Nancy and lets out quiet, sinister growl before she pulls her hand away and continues to walk around the house until she stops right at the back door.

At first, she contemplates opening the door but turns around and sees a toolshed. Instead of going on the house, she treks her way to said toolshed, sees it's not locked and opens it up.

* * *

><p>Inside, she finds a light switch, flips the toolshed lights on and sees an axe hanging on the wall. Seeing a stool against another wall, she moves it towards the axe, gets onto the stool and promptly takes the axe off to claim as her own.<p>

Now having a more efficient murder weapon in her hands, she gets off the stool, turns the light off, leaves the toolshed and closes the door.

* * *

><p>Back at the back door of the house with the axe in hand, she turns the door knob of the back door and to her surprise, opens the door. Before entering, she puts the axe aside, takes her jacket off, puts it down, picks the axe up and enters Nancy's darkened house, quietly closing the door behind her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Anyways, I gotta get back to working on my schedule of the book signings next week. I'll talk to you again this weekend. Bye." Nancy tells her relative. She pauses, nods her head and hangs up the phone.<p>

With some peace in hand again, Nancy sighs, walks over to her desk and sits on the chair by it. She scoots in, pulls out a MacBook Pro, puts it on the table, opens it up and turns it on, awaiting for it to boot up so she can start working on it.

* * *

><p>Back in the hallway, the mysterious blonde woman sneaks around the darkened house. She walks into one room and searches through it. Although most of the items in the room don't interest her, she, for some reason, finds duck tape and rope which could greatly benefit her. Without even hesitating, she snatches them and leaves the room.<p>

* * *

><p>With her laptop on, Nancy types out what she'll say in her next set of interviews. Taking a short break, she sighs and shrugs, "Oh Haddonfield...can't believe I have to go back there especially after all that crap I went through last year."<p>

However, she's alerted when she hears her office room door open. She turns her head and sees a shadowy figure standing in front of the doorway which spooks her. She quickly tells herself, "Ok Nance, it's just your head playings tricks on you. Look away for a second and it'll be gone.".

* * *

><p>After refocusing on her work for a good few seconds, she turns her head back towards the doorway and sees that no one is standing there. She then tells herself, "See Nance...it was just my head screwing with me." yet the sheer curiosity of an intruder possibly being in her home keeps eating away at her until she simply gets up and leaves the room to see if her suspicious are, in fact, true.<p>

Leaning her head towards the different directions of the hallway, she notices that nothing unusual is to be seen, which gives her the implication that no one else is in the house. She lets out a sigh of relief and makes her way back into her office only to suddenly meet a fist hitting point blank into her face, knocking her out cold.

* * *

><p>Feeling really woozy, Nancy slowly opens her eyes despite her vision initially being a grotesque blob of dark colors. However, her vision starts to clear up a bit and sees the same figure she swore to be a figment of her imagination standing in front of her, only now she notices the blonde hair and that it's a woman, she's now tied to a chair and feels duck tape over her mouth.<p>

"Rise and shine, shithead." the woman sarcastically tells her as she sees Nancy looking around in a daze.

Nancy tries to yell something out but the duck tape muffles it, rending it completely incomprehensible.

"Whoops, sorry about that, i'll help you let your words out." the woman adds, still retaining the brutally sarcastic nature of her tone while she rips off the duck tape, making Nancy flinch a little.

"Oh jesus christ...what the hell did you do to me and why are you in my house?" Nancy yells out her, sounding completely furious yet a bit drained.

"Well...let's see here..." the woman replies, jokingly thinking and having her left hand against her head. She the pulls her hand away, points her right finger at Nancy and adds, "oh yeah that's right...I have a major bone to pick with you over that stupid book you released."

"What do you mean by stupid...oh wait a second. I know who you are. You're Laurie Strode...or shall I call you Angel Myers?" Nancy replies back, at first sounding confused but then realizes who exactly the woman is.

"Shut up!" Angel yells back. "I'm not here to discuss the obvious but rather the necessary."

"What do you mean by the necessary?" Nancy asks her, still rather puzzled by the whole situation.

"Well...when I mean by the necessary, I meant why it's necessary for me to...hmmmm...how do I put this?" Angel replies, jokingly thinks for a second again and adds, "oh yeah that's right...why it's necessary for me to...well...kill you."

"Angel...what do you think you'll accomplish by murdering me?" Nancy asks her, still looking relatively agitated.

"Well actually aside from wiping you off from the world of the living, i'll benefit a lot from killing you. For one ,you won't have to do anymore shitty ass guest gigs on equally shitty ass talk shows and late night television programs, two, you won't be able to continue to embarrass me and my lovely family anymore with your piss poor attempts at shedding more light on it. While that catatonic old fart pissed me and many others off with his own books, he was far more legit than you could ever imagine...plus he actually gives a fuck about dissecting us unlike you ever will." Angel replies, going into great detail on why she believes killing Nancy is a good thing in her damaged mind.

"Jesus christ, Laurie. You're far more fucked up than I could've imagined." Nancy sneers back. "I've heard about how badly you were affected by your brother's rampage but even Loomis wouldn't even imagined seeing you become...THIS!"

"Oh ho ho ho ho, Nancy. I know many fucked up people, me and my family not included, but you take the whole goddamn cake with your diseased and corrupt fiscal bullshit." Angel laughs back. However, she then snarls, "However, if you call me Laurie one more fucking time, you won't have a head to even mouth off on."

Nancy simply shakes her head in disapproval over Angel's petty threats and replies, "Do you really have the guts to kill me or are you just trying to act all tough and crazy just to give yourself some justification in your pathetic life?"

"Oh I plan to kill with no matter what. I've already had some practice before getting to you so it's not like i'm some fluffy ass bluff." Angel scoffs back, laughing off what Nancy told her.

"and since you're here, I have a really good question to ask you before you kill me with whatever spectacular murder tool you got on you." Nancy replies, which Angel simply nods back and let's her ask her. "How in the world did you get out of Smith's Grove?"

"Oh that?" Angel replies, only to elaborate by adding, "Well actually it was really simple. You see...that cunt Laurie Strode was put in Smith's Grove, not me. So when her moron therapist Barbara lobbied her to get out on that she's all well in the head, that gave me the perfect opportunity to pick up from where my late brother left off once she was back in the wild. What i'm doing my not bode well with Laurie, but I soooo love it."

Nancy continues to shrug her head and grumbles, "Oh Laurie...if you really were the sweet innocent girl Loomis once told me you were, your parents would be ashamed of you."

Angered by Nancy mentioning the L word again, Angel screams, "You know what, Nancy?"

Nancy looks at Angel and rolls her eyes in a look of annoyance.

"Fuck your shit, i'm out of here!" Angel adds while darting out of the room, appearing to be leaving the house and simply aborting killing Nancy.

* * *

><p>Once again alone in her house, Nancy looks at her arms and sees that her wrists are duck taped to the chair, obviously knowing that there's no way for her to get out unless someone she knows comes over and discovers the mess she's in.<p>

However, not to her surprise, Angel walks back into the room, holding a long object in her hands.. She bluntly announces, "On second thought Nancy, before I go I have to do what I came here to do in the first place."

"Oh please paint me surprise Laurie." Nancy sneers back, obviously fed up with Angel's antics.

Angel gets closer to Nancy, revealing she's wearing a sleeveless T-Shirt with the word "Kill!" on it in a large blood splattered red font and a very scary pitch black fabric mask with red scratches on it that resembles a demonic face that would be carved into a pumpkin for Halloween. She then jokingly shouts out, "I have an axe to grind it's got your name all over it!"

Nancy, not amused with the dumb joke Angel made, simply shrugs it off. However, to her horror, she sees Angel's cold blue eyes and sees that her intruded raises her axe up, screams and plunges it right into her forehead.

Exhibiting a sense of utter rage, Angel starts to brutally hack Nancy up with the axe in a violent, aggressive frenzy. Blood, entrails, bone fragments, teeth and brain matter fly around the room in a grotesque display of sheer horror and malice.

* * *

><p>As she continues to hack the former publicist's body up, Angel's motions of striking the axe grow increasingly more disturbing and nightmarish as Nancy's body grows even more unrecognizable and messy.<p>

* * *

><p>Exhausted, Angel, now completely drenched in blood and other assorted particles, stops hacking Nancy's body up and pulls the axe away. She pants for a little bit until she laughs out, "Now you won't be axing any more questions, Nancy.", only to deliver one final blow to Nancy's body that completely severs her horribly butchered head off of her body and hitting against a wall.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween 3<strong>


	2. Back Into the Real World

**Chapter 1**

**Back Into the Real World**

* * *

><p><em>Three days ago...<em>

* * *

><p>"Laurie Strode. Age 21. Born on August 17th, 1990. Original birth name is Angel Myers. Biological mother is Deborah Myers, biological father is currently unknown. Adoptive parents were Mason and Cynthia Strode. Biological siblings are Michael and Judith Myers. No adopted siblings. Was living with Lee and Annie Brackett before being institutionalized on November 1st, 2009. Current mental health reportedly fine. Is being released from Smith's Grove on September 28th, 2011 by request from her therapist Dr. Barbara Collier. No further information available." a hefty bald man in a suit with a large cigar in his other hand recites from a piece of paper.<p>

After reading the paper, he slams the paper down, turns to another man in the room and sneers, "Goddammit Morgan. I can't believe this shit's happening."

"Well if you recall, Laurie did not kill anyone aside from her brother Michael." Morgan replies. He's a thin man with gray hair and steely gray eyes.

"Exactly!" another man in a suit adds. Like Morgan, he's thin but is balding and is wearing glasses. "Councilman, you can be such an ass. I personally feel that locking Ms. Strode up in here for two damn years was out of line."

"Well yes." Morgan replies. "All she really did was walk out of the barn wearing Michael's tattered mask and get on her knees from the crime scene reports described by the Haddonfield Sheriffs Department. She killed her brother in defense and since she posed no real threat to this facility, I immediately assigned her cooking duties about three months in the first year of her stay. In fact, she's just been a major asset for the staff and I completely accept Dr. Collier's demands to let her out after keeping Ms. Strode in here for so long."

Councilman gives both men angry glares, sneers, "You two sicken me. Especially you, Dr. Koplenson.", darts up and leaves the room. However, he quickly comes back in and adds, "oh and I before I forget...if it wasn't for your incompetence, my twin brother wouldn't have been killed on the line of duty by Michael's hands!" only to abruptly leave Morgan and Koplenson alone again, looking at each other and completely unsure of what to say next.

* * *

><p>"So what should we do now, Morgan?" Koplenson asks him. "Talk to Barbara or tell Laurie she's leaving in about a few hours?"<p>

"For now let's have a chat with Dr. Collier, then we'll get Laurie in here." Morgan replies back.

* * *

><p>Outside in the lobby of Smith's Grove, Dr. Barbara Collier, an aging woman with black hair sits on a chair awaiting to be called into the office of Smith's Grove chief administrator Morgan Walker. A nurse walks up to Barbara and informs her, "Morgan Walker and Dr. Koplenson will like to see you now."<p>

She nods back, stands up and heads towards the office.

"So Dr. Collier, you will completely look over Ms. Strode once she's out of Smith's Grove and back into the world?" Dr. Koplenson asks her, sounding quite stern but earnest. "Yes I know that you were requiring one hundred dollars an hour for therapy sessions but you should consider what's happened with Mr. Brackett after the events of that faithful night two years ago."

"Koplenson, I know how much has happened since and you know how much i've been lobbying in trying to get Laurie out. I never wanted to see her locked up in the same place her brother was. Especially with not committing a single crime that was justified for locking her up.". Barbara replies back. "Of course I one hundred percent plan to continue the therapy sessions with her, completely free of charge. She really needs to be put back on the path of a healthy mind and I will try all of my best to ensure that."

"So where are you two going then?" Morgan asks her, sounding curious to her her reply. "It's obvious that taking her back to Haddonfield is out of question."

"To my home in Chicago. I'll rent out a house that she can live in while I stay in my place. I'll regularly stop by and do more sessions with her, all while letting her have a free reign to live the way she wants." Barbara replies, going into fine detail of her plans with Laurie.

"So okay. That sounds all fine and dandy...but you should really keep a good eye on her in case she...well...snaps behind our backs." Koplenson replies back, sounding quite stern.

"Don't worry, I will." Barbara replies in a very earnest tone. "I swear by my word, god and all of you that i'll keep a good watch on her as much as I can."

"Okay...okay. That's all we need from you know. We will now get Laurie in here so we can finalize her release." Morgan responds in his thick, vaguely European accent.

Koplenson nods his head back while Barbara nods to both men and gets out of the office.

* * *

><p>Inside the kitchen of Smith's Grove, the steam of cooking food fill it up, making it look a little hard to navigate. While most of the workers in the room look fairly old, one person stands out.<p>

A young woman who's long blonde hair is tied into a ponytail and a fishnet is securely on her hair with fairly curvy features. Her somewhat pale skin greatly contrasts with her fellow kitchen worker's tanned or dark skin. While handling with the hot pots and canisters, she smiles and chats with her fellow workers, looking very happy with herself.

* * *

><p>A nurse makes her way through the jungle like kitchen and approaches the head chef, telling him, "Bogart, is Laurie working right now?"<p>

"Yes she is, Katie." the chef replies. "what is it about her?"

"I need to escort her to Morgan Walker's office so her release from here can be finalized." Nurse Katie replies back in an honest tone.

"Oh so she is leaving after all." Chef Bogart responds in a surprised tone. "she's such a sweet soul so her leaving is most definitely overdue if you ask me."

"Yeah I agree but can you please get her for me?" Nurse Katie asks him.

"One second." Chef Bogart replies, which he walks away from the nurse and shouts, "Laurie Strode, someone's here to take you to Morgan Walker's office. I repeat, Laurie Strode please come over here. Someone is here to take you to Morgan Walker's office."

* * *

><p>From a distance, Laurie hears Chef Bogart calling for her which she tells her fellow kitchen staff, "Uh excuse me.<p>

Someone's calling for me.". She puts the pots in hand away and makes her way to where the voice first trailed off from.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Strode. I am hereby informing you that you're being released from Smith's Grove under the watch of Doctor Barbara Collier." Morgan informs Laurie who's sitting in a chair in front of Morgan's desk<p>

"Wait a second, Mr. Walker." Laurie replies back, sounding very surprised. "I'm...being set free...for real?"

"Yes Ms. Strode." Morgan replies back while smiling, indicating to Laurie that he's telling the truth. "I'm not lying, i'm being completely honest that your time with Smith's Grove as of today is effectively over."

Shocked by this news, Laurie sits in her chair, completely overwhelmed by joy over that she's leaving. However, she stands up and tells Morgan, "Ummmm...thank you so very much but I want to do one last thing before I leave."

"and what that could be, Ms. Strode?" Morgan asks her in a slightly stern tone.

"I like to tell everyone i've made friends with her goodbye." Laurie replies, trying her hardest to hold her tears of joy back.

"Well...under normal circumstances, we at Smith's Grove forbid any of our leaving patients to bid farewell to the friends they made but since you were...to be completely honest, unfairly thrown into here for absurd reasons solely based on hereditary conditions some expected you to develop which you have never shown any signs of such conditions in the two years you've been in here, i'm granting you the okay to say goodbye to what will be your fellow inmates." Morgan replies, still keeping the earnest tone in his voice. "However, please don't take too long. You don't want to keep Doctor Collier wanting."

"I won't, Mr. Walker." Laurie calmly replies back while standing up, only to proceed leaving the office afterwards.

* * *

><p>Walking throughout Smith's Grove for the last time, Laurie bids her farewells to everyone she knows. They all give her handshakes, pat in the backs and congratulations to rightfully leave the place. Throughout all of this, her lips are curved into a huge smile and tears are dripping from her eyes. However, while she was on her way to the front doorway of Smith's Grove, she stops and looks around for a bit, thinking she saw someone.<p>

She stands there for a little bit and focuses on one particular spot right until Barbara calmly shouts out, "Laurie what are you waiting for?"

Laurie sways her head around, replies, "Oh nothing." and makes her way to the front doorway to accompany Dr. Barbara Collier as she escorts her to her fairly posh looking auburn colored luxury sedan.

Both women get into the car with Laurie riding shotgun and Barbara in the driver's seat. The ignition starts up and the car drives away.

* * *

><p>"Laurie, this is for you." Barbara tells Laurie after pulling out what appears to be a small case and handing it over to her. Laurie takes it, opens it up and finds glasses in there.<p>

"Oh wow. I haven't worn glasses in a while." Laurie replies back while taking the glasses out and putting it on. "Thank you."

"So anyways...it's been a while since we last saw each other. Feeling better now?" Barbara asks Laurie as she drives on the road.

"Oh most definitely." Laurie replies. "I was a really mess that last session we had, but if you ask me, as unfair as you, Mr. Walker and Dr. Koplenson thought me being Smith's Grove was, I actually felt it helped me a lot more than anything else. I haven't felt this good in such a long time."

"Well that's good to hear." Barbara replies back, sighing in relief that her patient is in good spirits now.

"So Barbara...where are we going?" Laurie asks her.

"Well since you living in Haddonfield is...probably not a good idea, i've come with the conclusion that it would be better for you if you live in my home city of Chicago." Barbara informs her while keeping most of her attention towards the road.

"So wait i'm moving to the big city?" Laurie stammers back, totally surprised by this news. "i've never imagined in my life that I would be living in the big city."

"Well yeah." Barbara replies, "Since I live there, I thought it would be a better convenience if you just moved there instead of having to still live in that little town where all of those bad memories reside."

"Have you talked with Mr. Brackett about my clothes and belongings?" Laurie asks her, curious about if her new living space will have her belongings from Haddonfield.

"I've had long discussions with Mr. Brackett concerning your belongings and in the last two weeks, he had your stuff shipped to your new home in Chicago as well as some money for you to get new stuff once you get into town." Barbara replies. "The money is waiting in your new home once we get there."

* * *

><p>About some time later, the car arrives in Chicago. Looking through her window, Laurie is stunned by the various buildings, people and historical landscapes she sees.<p>

"Man this is gonna be awesome." Laurie tells herself in awe while looking at the sights that pass by her.

* * *

><p>Another ten minutes later, the car pulls up at a fairly nice looking two story house. Both women get out the car and approach the house.<p>

Standing in front of the front door, Barbara tells Laurie, "Well...here's your new home.". She pulls a key chain out of one of her pockets, hand them over to Laurie and adds, "Go ahead, make yourself at home."

Laurie takes the keys and walks up to the front door. Before she tries to use the various keys on it, Barbara adds, "The key with the blue trim on it is the one you should use." which Laurie looks back, nods, turns her attention back to the door and inserts the key into the door knob.

She opens the door and walks in, only to be stunned to see how nice and tidy her new home is. Walking through it, she sees several cardboard boxes awaiting her to open them. However, she turns around to Barbara and asks, "Oh my gosh. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." Barbara replies, sounding thankfully and a little surprised in that Laurie is much more calm than she seen her two years ago.

"So you live here?" Laurie asks her after she sits on the steps of the staircase.

"Nah I got my own house. Someone's renting this place out to me so it's all yours.". Barbara replies back. She then adds, "Well i'll see you later. Someone has an appointment with me so I can't keep them waiting."

Laurie gets back up, walks up to her therapist and hugs her. Barbara pats her on the back and walks away from her to leave, but she remembers something, steps back out and says, "oh and one last thing."

"What is it?" Laurie asks her.

"Go check the garage. Something extra special is waiting for you." Barbara replies, then waves at her as she leaves.

Laurie waves back, watches her get back in her car and leave.

* * *

><p>After Dr. Collier leaves, Laurie gets back into her house and shuts the door to continue looking through the house. She notices a nice Sony BRAVIA 3X 500 Series 55-Inch LCD TV in the living room alongside a Blu-Ray player among some more boxes. She then goes upstairs and finds a relatively big bedroom with some more boxes. She spots a desk with a fairly pricey looking computer sitting on it which also surprises her.<p>

"Say...didn't Dr. Collier say something about me checking the garage?" Laurie thinks to herself, remembering what Barbara told her.

* * *

><p>After making a another trek downstairs, Laurie walks into the garage and much to her surprise...she sees a blue 2011 Dodge Viper with two big black stripes in the front which simply makes her ponder, "Where the hell does she get all this money?"<p>

However, something else really breaks her attention.

From a distance in the street, she sees a woman that, oddly enough, resembles herself but wearing a filthy white tank top, a skull hoodie, tattered jeans, sneakers and no glasses. At first she seems a bit confused, but turns away to ignore it. Putting her attention back into looking at her car, she walks around it and after several seconds of doing so, she turns her head back towards the street only to find that her mysterious _"doppelganger"_ is gone.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, she goes into her bedroom and opens one of the boxes. Inside it, she finds her purse, takes it out and opens it to find an envelope. She opens it and finds a check for a thousand dollars alongside a note that reads, "Great to hear you're out of Smith's Grove. Hope to see you soon...signed Lee Brackett."<p>

Oh thanks Mr. Brackett." Laurie tells herself. "I really need to take a drive down to Haddonfield one of these days and see what's been up with everyone."

Looking through the box a little more, she pulls out her iPod which makes her feel warm inside. However, she finds her teddy bear Buddy in the box, twists her mouth into a massive smile and cries out in joy, "Buddy!"

She hugs the teddy bear, then puts it on her bed while putting the headphones with her iPod on to listen to it. She turns on her iPod, searches through her music and comes across the Goldfrapp album "Supernature.". She plays the song "Ride a White Horse" and starts to unpack her boxes.

* * *

><p>Throughout a span of about two hours, Laurie pretty much unpacks all of the boxes and gets her house all situated right until she pulls out a mysterious package that puzzles her. She opens it and finds, much to her surprise, a leather jacket and a really gaudy looking vinyl dress.<p>

Well okay. I think I shall go out and hit the clubs in this." Laurie tells herself as she takes the dress and some other clothes and walks into the bathroom next to her bedroom. About six minutes later, she emerges out of it wearing the dress, black high heel boots, some makeup and black shades on. She picks her purse up, walks downstairs, locks up her house, enters the garage, unlocks her car, opens the garage shutter, gets into said car, starts it up and drives away to explore the streets of Chicago out of sheer curiosity.


	3. The First Kill

**Chapter 2**

**The First Kill.**

* * *

><p>After driving through the city and seeing nothing but parking meters (which she cannot afford to use one), she finds a parking lot that requires no payment or any use of a meter. She parks her car, grabs her purse, gets out, locks her car up and ventures on foot through the windy, somewhat chilly and gloomy monolith of a city that is Chicago.<p>

* * *

><p>Looking like a gothic biker, Laurie struts through the streets of Chicago, obviously making people's heads turn to see her. Many men look at her and wanting to have sex with her while other women simply shrug her off. Her first stop is at a Hot Topic inside the Harlem Irving Plaza. In there, she purchases a variety of items, most notably a leather choker and leather wristbands that she immediately puts on after leaving the store. Among her other purchases are a Black Flag My War poster, a Cannibal Corpse Tomb of the Mutilated shirt, a Sarcofago Rotting shirt, a pair of fingerless leather gloves, a Meat Shits sweatshirt, a denim skirt, fishnet stockings and Volatile Black Strap Combat Boots.<p>

* * *

><p>After leaving the Harlem Irving Plaza, Laurie walks back to her car, puts her newly bought items in the trunk, locks it back up and walks around town a bit more. She stops by a Subway's and walks in.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside, she looks at the menu for a scant 10 seconds, looks away, walks up to the cash register and orders a BBQ Pulled Pork sandwich.<p>

Little to her knowledge, a slightly muscular, grungy looking man with a studded nose piercing, a greasy mohawk, lots of tattoos on his neck and around his big muscular arms, a goatee, a leather vest, skintight leather jeans, a silver watch on his right wrist, a small chain pierced into his left ear and some biker boots is gazing at her curvy buttocks. He sticks his pierced tongue out and slides it against his lips obviously interested in screwing her in a private setting. Watching Laurie, he waits for an opportunity to spring up and do something to get to her without it coming off as creepy and blunt.

* * *

><p>As Laurie waits for her meal, she grabs some plastic implements and some napkins. Unfortunately she accidentally drops her purse which prompts the mohawk guy to spring into action and help her out for his own personal gain.<p>

"Hey babe, you need help?" the man asks her in a calm tone.

"Um yeah, I would appreciate it." Laurie replies and smiles back, which the man responds by smiling back to her and helping her out with carrying stuff to a table.

"Number 25 for Laurie Strode." the cash register shouts out, signifying that her dinner is ready.

"I'll get that." the mohawk guy tells Laurie as he walks over to the cash register and grabs Laurie's dinner plate. He walks back to their table, hands Laurie's plate to her and sits down.

* * *

><p>As they share the dinner, Laurie asks the mohawk guy "So...what's your name, big man?".<p>

"Chris." he replies back. He looks at her and adds, "So...are you new in town?"

"Yes I am...Chris." Laurie responds with playing footsies with him. "Know of any clubs I could hit?"

"Of course there is." he replies, humbled a little that she would ask him such a question. "You're looking into partying?"

"Yeah, Chris. I just want to party and get shitfaced." Laurie replies back while breaking into laughter.

"Wow. It's gonna be easier for me to get into her panties than I imagined." Chris thinks to himself. He then replies, "Well there's this leather club I know about that's about a few blocks away from here. It's a joint called the LRA BDSM Dungeon Leather Club. Yeah there's some fags, dykes and trannies that go there but I doubt you would give a fuck about that."

"Why would I care if some faggots, lesbos and transsexuals go to this club. I'm not that kind of a person." Laurie shrugs back. "I just want to party and I don't give a fuck about who i'm partying with."

"Okay then. I was just telling you in case." Chris nods back.

* * *

><p>The two continue to eat the meal and after they finish it, Chris asks Laurie, "So you're ready to rattle your body like never before?"<p>

"Yes sir. Show me the way my leather prince." Laurie replies with a major grin on her face.

Chris takes her by her hand and takes her out of the restaurant and back on the streets.

* * *

><p>The couple walk through the streets, heading towards the club. Chris asks Laurie, "So where did you get all of these nice clothes to dress for the occasion?"<p>

"Well, the choker and wristbands I just got but everything else I found in one of my boxes after I moved in." Laurie replies, "But since I got all this nice shit, I felt like it was the perfect opportunity to party."

"That's nice to hear." Chris replies, still oogling over Laurie's curvy body. He then sees the club across the street and tells her, "Oh there's the club."

"Oh sweet. Let's PARTY!" Laurie shouts in joy as she spots the club and they walk into it.

* * *

><p>Inside the club, Laurie, not wearing her shades anymore, dances her ass off with Chris as the music of Division Alpha pound through the dance floor with a violent, dizzying pulsating rhythm. Bodies get sweaty and hair gets messy as they all dance to the music. The lights flash off and on as Chris caresses Laurie's adorable body with his hands as she shakes her body.<p>

This consists for about a good ten minutes until the young couple are drenched in sweat and decide to retire to the club's bar.

* * *

><p>Sitting in one of the booths, Laurie and Chris chat with each other, sounding a little winded.<p>

"Say Laurie...that was quite a blast dancing with you. Do you...ummm...have a car to drop me off at my place?"

"Yeah I got a car and I can drop ya off at your place." Laurie replies back. "I guess that means no drinks."

"Most definitely. We can't afford a goddamn driving ticket." Chris nods in response. "Alright show me the way."

Laurie nods back and the couple leaves with Laurie leading the way.

* * *

><p>They take about three minutes to get to Laurie's car, which shocks Chris when he sees it.<p>

"Holy shit that's really your car?" he asks her, being totally surprised at the sight of it.

"Yup. Let's get in and see what it's like." Laurie replies, sounding very cheeky as she unlocks her car and gets in. Chris gets in too and rides shotgun as his driver starts the car up and drives off.

* * *

><p>As Laurie drives the car, she asks Chris, "So where I am going now?".<p>

"Well first you take two rights, a left and another right. Right before you get to the next turn off, you'll see a very trashy looking single story house. That's my place so you must pull up there." Chris replies and explains in fairly good details which Laurie nods back and follows the directions.

* * *

><p>Taking at least a good two minutes to get there, Laurie pulls up at Chris' house which she remarks, "Wow that's kind of a crappy looking joint you got there."<p>

"Yeah I know but even at that, you got to at least have the home sweet home mentality to even the shittiest of living conditions." Chris replies back. "I've lived in places that makes this look like a fuckin' palace."

"Well alright then." Laurie responds. "So I guess i'll see you around town then."

Yeah...but I have an idea." Chris responds with a grin on his face. "Why not you come inside for some drinks?"

"Well we only met since tonight...but we sure had a lot of fun so why the fuck not then." Laurie replies while smiling and chuckling a little.

"Right this way, baby." Chris romantically replies back while helping her get out the car and locking it up for her. They walk into his rather small and dingy house and shut the front door once inside.

* * *

><p>Laurie plants herself down onto an aging couch as Chris makes the drinks. She asks, "So what we're drinking then, my punk rock knight in grimy armor?"<p>

"What you like then my headbangin' queen?" he replies back while in the kitchen.

"You got any chocolate vodka and Kahlua?" she asks him while stretching her body out onto the couch.

"Yes ma'am I sure do." Chris replies back while getting the drinks ready.

* * *

><p>As Chris continues to make the drinks, Laurie starts to feel a bit horny and pulls the straps of her vinyl dress off, letting it barely hang on her breasts. When Chris walks into his living room, he stops for a second we he sees Laurie looking a bit more sexed up than before. He asks her, "Ummmm Laurie...you look like quite the sexy meatball right now."<p>

"Oh yes I do Chris." Laurie replies in a seductive tone. "Please take me my liege to your throne."

"Alright my princess in vinyl. Right at once." Chris stammers back despite wanting to screw her anyways. He puts the drinks down, walks up to Laurie and lifts her up with ease over his shoulders. With her in his arms, Chris walks out of the living room and enters his sloppy bedroom. He calmly puts Laurie on the bed and shuts the door.

* * *

><p>"So you want to fuck me, big boy?" Laurie asks him, still talking in the seductive tone. "Do you?"<p>

"Oh yes I do Laurie, but first I need to get something that I want you to wear." Chris replies back, which he opens the closet and takes out a box. He opens it, takes out two leather gloves, hands them over to Laurie and tells her, "Please Laurie baby...put these on and jerk me off. I get off on the feeling of fingers in leather stroking my big hard cock."

"Alright baby, i'll put them on." Laurie responds, still keeping the husky, seductive tone in her voice. "Oh and by the way..."

"Yeah what is it?" Chris asks her.

"Please call me Angel for now on." Laurie demands while licking her lips with her tongue and putting the leather gloves on.

"Angel, eh?" Chris replies, at first sounding a little confused but simply rolls with it. "Alright then. Let's get to the fucking then."

Chris smiles back, nods and picks her up again. Holding her, he gets on the bed back against it and hoists Angel up on top of her. She pulls off her vinyl dress, revealing her fairly decently sized breasts and curvaceous buttocks. She reaches her hand down towards Chris' pants and unzips them. He moves back a little to help her take them and his underwear off, revealing, much to her surprise, his not so big penis.

"Dude, you so lied about having a big hard cock." Angel sneers back in disbelief.

"Well shit Laur...I mean Angel. It gets bigger when its harder to please, stroke then fine ass fingers in leather to help them get bigger." Chris sighs and groans back as he takes off his vest and Rancid T-Shirt to expose his toned abs and body.

* * *

><p>As Angel jerks Chris off, she notices some scars on his body, most notably his wrists which makes her ask, "Say...what's with the scars man?"<p>

"Well...ummmm...before I got all confident with myself in life, I was...unfortunately...a cutter. In fact, I still have the urge to cut as you can see on the table next to us." Chris replies and points to a knife sitting on said table.

Angel takes a quick glance at the knife and asks, "Well...how about we do some foreplay with that steel?"

"Wait you mean foreplay with a knife?" he asks her which she simply nods back with a grin on her face. He then adds, "Okay then, you're the one on top so show me what you got planned."

Angel smiles, takes the knife off the table and slides the non sharp parts of it through Chris' genitalia which sends chills through his body.

"Oh Angel this is even hotter than you masturbating me with leather gloves on. I'm already getting hard faster than before." Chris moans as he feels all tingly as Angel continues to slide the knife through his sack and stick. However, she starts to get fairly disturbing and devious looks on her face as she continues to arouse him which she caps off by asking, "So Chris...you ever wondered how it would feel to be a little bit of blood on yourself?"

"Um what. I've felt blood tinkling on me before so what's the big deal now?" he asks her, sounding even more confused than before.

"You'll see!" Angel screams as she pulls the knife back and plunges it right into his scrotum, penetrating the knife into his body and forcing a queasy splash of blood splattering on his and Chris.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS. FUCKING HURTS!" Chris screams as Angel pulls the knife up through his scrotum, cutting it open and letting blood and his testicles spill out.

Not satisfied with that, Angel starts to repeatedly stab him in his now mutilated scrotum, making more blood splash and splatter all over the room and them as Chris' wails grow more agony ridden and piercing. She grabs his man-meat and simply lops it off, making a massive geyser of blood erupt from the stump and Chris scream in higher vocal octaves as the pain grows harder and more uncontrollable.

Angel grows more frenzied and demented as she starts to pound the bloodied knife into Chris' chest, making even more blood and even some other bodily fluids spew out. A putrid mix of bile and blood starts to gurgle through Chris' throat and spew out of his mouth and nostrils as he starts to enter shock.

Even after just making a bloody mess out of his chest and genitalia, Angel is still not totally satisfied in mutilating him. She looks at him right in his eyes and laughs, "Alright Chris...time for me to make you a real cutthroat!", which in a split second she slits his throat, forcing blood, vomit and bile to spray out of the cut. He starts to choke to death which Angel simply smiles and starts laughing uncontrollably.

Chris' continues to choke and gurgle right until she stops still and motionless while bodily fluids of various assortments flow out of his horribly mangled genitalia.

* * *

><p>After killing Chris, Angel gets off the bed, licks the knife to taste some of her victim's blood and laughs out, "Blood certainly contains more protein than milk.". Afterwards, she opens the door, walks into the bathroom and takes a shower to clean herself up. After doing so, she walks back out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. She puts the vinyl dress back on, puts the knife aside and looks at her first murder victim. She kneels down and ponders to herself, "How the fuck am I going to expose of him?".<p>

* * *

><p>Thinking for several seconds, Angel stands back up and walks into the kitchen. She looks in the cabinet of the drainage and sees a hacksaw. She takes it, grabs several black duffel bags and takes them into the bedroom.<p>

* * *

><p>For the next two hours or so, she cuts her victim up into smaller parts she can fit into the duffel bags and take them out of the trash with ease. Once Chris' body is reduced to a bunch of dismembered body parts thrown into the trash, Angel washes the hacksaw off, steals it alongside with the knife and bottles of chocolate vodka and Kahlua, completely leaves her first victim's house altogether, gets back in her car and leaves to head back to her house.<p>

* * *

><p><em>September 29th, 2011.<em>

* * *

><p>Laurie wakes up from her bed and sees that she's only wearing a white bra and white panties. She at feels a bit woozy, but quickly shrugs it off after she gets out of bed and makes herself breakfast.<p>

She sits on the couch and turns on her TV which lands right onto ABC7 Chicago. At first the news is the usual mundane news regarding the weather and typical political turmoil regarding Congress, the various conflicts in Middle Eastern countries and the stock market. However, the news perks her attention when a reporter is shown standing in front of a house she does not quite recognize.

"Earlier this morning, people have reported that local punk rock group Blade of Adam's bassist Christopher Greenaway has been missing since visiting a club last night. Some have reported that he was last seen with a blonde woman around 5 foot 3 but details on this mysterious accomplice have been considered to be fuzzy. If you have found Mr. Greenaway, please report here as soon as possible." the reporter informs the viewers.

"Christopher Greenaway?" Laurie ponders. "Never seen him. Guess some other blonde gal saw him last night."

However, a sinister yet distant voice that resembles her own whispers, "Laurie...you know who Chris is. You partied with him last night." which she looks around and sees no one.

* * *

><p>While sitting around, Laurie tells herself. "You know...i'm going to pay Haddonfield a visit today" which she gets up, grabs some of the clothes she bought last night, gets dressed, puts her glasses on and leaves to make her trip back to Haddonfield.<p>

Her real home.


	4. Return to Haddonfield

**Chapter 3**

**Return to Haddonfield**

* * *

><p>Although Laurie tried to go back to Haddonfield, she realizes, "Oh man how the hell am I going to get there?"<p>

"Get a fucking map!" the scratchy disembodied voice shouts which startles her quite a bit. She looks around and shouts, "If you're gonna call me out then please show yourself. Stop acting like a coward, dammit!"

The voice does not reply back nor Laurie could find the person that said it in her car. However, she adds, "Wherever you are, I will tell you that I really do need a map.".

* * *

><p>She starts her car back up and drives away from her house. She quickly stops at a Walgreens not too far from her home and walks in. Inside, she asks one of the clerks, "Um excuse me good sir. Where can I get a map to get to Haddonfield in this store?"<p>

Initially, the clerk looks at Laurie with a smile but is taken aback by the graphic and sexual nature of her T-Shirt. However, he rolls his eyes to remain courteous and replies, "Yeah just walk over to the aisle in front of you. The maps are on the rack first thing you see there."

"Thanks." Laurie thanks the clerk which she immediately follows his directions, walks over to the aisle and plucks a map out of the rack. However, the clerk then tells her, "You might want to grab some goodies to munch on the way up. It's a two hour drive from here to Haddonfield so i'm just warning ya before you check out."

Laurie nods back, smiles and quickly mutters, "Thank you.". Afterwords, she then goes looking around the store and picks up a bag of pork rinds, a bag of Cheetos, some candy bars, several 20 Fl Oz soda bottles, some Hostess cupcakes and a shovel of all things.

Having some goodies to munch and drink on during the drive, Laurie gets in line to check out and purchase her goods and the map. In the line opposite of her own, she sees an older woman and her child daughter standing and waiting to be checked out too. The little girl looks at Laurie and smiles at her which Laurie smiles back. However, the girl's mother turns her head away upon seeing Laurie's shirt. Laurie's smile twists into a frown and she goes check out of the store with purchases in hand.

* * *

><p>Back in her car, Laurie pulls the map out and examines it to see how she'll get there. Having never traveled to long distances on the road by herself, she looks at the map with a look of doubt and uncertainty on her face.<p>

"Even with this map, I don't have a friggin' clue how i'm going to get to Haddonfield." Laurie whines to herself, realizing how much of a headache this plan really is.

"Just go for it, Laurie." the scratchy voice whispers again, making Laurie turn her head around with a sullen look on her face. She quietly replies, "Alright then. I'll do it, just please show yourself for once. I know who you are and i'm fed up with your shit."

The voice, as usual, doesn't reply, leaving Laurie completely frustrated over whoever keeps calling her out not showing up to confront her. She waits for a few seconds, gains a renewed sense of confidence, starts her car up and drives off on her mini-journey back to home tome of Haddonfield.

* * *

><p>About an hour and twelve minutes in her drive, she pulls over at a gas station to fill up her car, stretch her body out and get more goodies to round the trip up out. As she fills up her car, she once again catches a glimpse of her doppelganger standing from a distance, waving at her with what appears to be a twisted smile on her lips.<p>

Looking extremely angry, Laurie shouts out, "Okay I see you now, why not you come to me face to face like you used to do you bitch!" but the doppelganger simply laughs it off.

Angry, Laurie simply nods her head in disappointment and focuses back on filling the car up. She turns her head back and sees that the doppelganger has disappeared again.

Seeing that the gas has been filled up, Laurie puts the nozzle back into the gas tank, puts the gas cap back on, gets into her car and drives away.

* * *

><p>Back on the road and now at least an hour and thirty minutes in her drive to Haddonfield, Laurie takes a look at the car radio and flips it on, at first being on US99.5, a country station. She changes it and it lands onto 107.5 WGCI, a hip-hopR&B station that quickly turns her off and changes the channel again. This time, it lands onto 93XRT which she keeps it on there. At first the music seems fine but about ten minutes in, a familiar voice on it says, "Well anyways, the next ditty we have up is a classic from 1967. You might recognize it very well...Laurie.".

As soon as she hears the voice and the song "Nights in White Satin" starts, her gut sinks a little as memories of a nightmare she used to have two years ago leading up to that fateful Halloween night. She quickly flips the radio off and pulls out her copy of Black Flag's Slip It In into her car's CD player to round out the rest of the drive.

* * *

><p>Finally, about two hours in her drive, she spots a "Welcome to Haddonfield" sign that completely surprises her in total awe.<p>

"I'm here. I can't believe i'm here." Laurie quietly tells herself in a borderline monotonous tone.

* * *

><p>Pulling up at a mom and pop restaurant, Laurie parks her car, gets out, locks it up and walks into it. Inside, she sits down on a stool. A waitress walks up to her and asks, "Alright honey. Wha'cha want?"<p>

"I'll take a chocolate milkshake and a Sourdough melt meal with seasoned french fries." Laurie replies back and sits back to wait for her meal.

From a distance, a young yet slightly overweight guy wearing a Watchmen T-Shirt sees Laurie. At first, he thinks he saw a ghost but rubs his eyes and blinks them a little. He takes a second look and realizes his eyes are not deceiving him.

Laurie Strode is back in town.

At first, he's a little hesitant in approaching her, but decides to do so anyways right after the waitress brings Laurie her food. When he walks up to her, he at first stutters out, "Ummmmm...Laurie...is that you?"

Laurie looks up and sees who's approached her. She's pleasantly surprised to see who it is and calmly replies, "...Darren...oh my gosh it's been a while. How you're doing."

"Laurie...you look...hmmmm...pretty good for someone who's been unfairly in a nuthouse for two years." he replies back. Even though he does catch a glimpse of Laurie's Cannibal Corpse T-Shirt, he's not bothered by it in any way.

"Yeah I know." Laurie replies back with a slight chuckle in her voice. "So what you been up to?"

"Not much." Darren responds with a sigh. "Even since what happened on Halloween two years ago, life's been a bit of a drag down here. Last year, there wasn't even a Halloween comic book convention here so I had to take a drive to Jacksonville to get my Halloween comic convention fix. This year, I don't even know what the mayor and town council will do when it comes to the 31st of October. Anyways, what about you?"

"Well first off, I was let out of Smith's Grove yesterday and i've relocated to Chicago with my shrink." Laurie calmly replies back while taking some time to eat her food.

"Chicago, eh?" Darren lightly stammers back. "Is it nice up there?"

"I've only been living there for a day now but it's a pretty cool city." Laurie replies. "You should come up and visit one of these days."

"Sure, i'll try one of these days." Darren replies back. However, he starts to think about something and adds "Sucks that...that..." only to start feeling a bit depressed.

Laurie realizes what Darren is referring to and sulks her down in a sullen motion. She quietly replies, "...yes. I...I know, Darren. It sucks that happened."

Both simply have their heads lowered in remembrance on someone they both knew is no longer with them.

* * *

><p>Outside of the restaurant, a mysterious figure stands by a window and sees Laurie and Darren sitting at a table. The figure puts it's leather glove wearing right hand against the window and slides it's finger down. However, rather than sticking around, the figure walks away, disappearing out of sight.<p>

* * *

><p>Back inside the restaurant, Laurie finished up her meal and tells Darren, "Alright I gotta go make more stops around town so I guess i'll see you another time."<p>

"Same here." Darren replies. "I'll try visiting you another time, okay?"

"Okay thanks." Laurie replies back. She and Darren both stand up and hug each other right before the leave their separate ways.

Right before Laurie leaves, Darren tells her, "I'll pay your tab okay?" which she nods back, waves at him and walks away.

* * *

><p>Outside, Laurie walks back to her back and gets in. She ponders where to go next but quickly realizes the best place to stop by, tells herself, "Oh I know where I should go next!", starts the car up and drives away to her next stop.<p>

* * *

><p>About 2 minutes later, Laurie pulls up at Uncle Meat's Java Hole, the record shopcoffee shop she worked at two years ago. She parks her car, gets out and locks it up. Looking at the store, she gets another sinking gut feeling as she remembers the times she had with her friends and co-workers that her supposed older brother killed on that Halloween night two years ago. Not wanting to stand around any longer, she promptly walks into the store without hesitation.

Inside, she steps into the store and sees that not much has changed from the last time she was there, aside from that some kids she doesn't recognize are putting inventory up into stock and that some of the decorations on the wall are different than she remembers.

However, a familiar voice calls out, "Oh my my my the Princess of Punktuality has returned!" which immediately catches Laurie's attention.

"Uncle Meat...what's up?" Laurie asks the old man who called her out.

"Oh man it's so great to see you again after so long." he replies back, though he immediately sighs afterwards and adds, "I sure miss the good old days with you, Mya and Harley. Yes, even I miss Harley's foul mouth."

"Yeah...I...can't believe they're gone." Laurie responds while looking around the wall and catches a memorial photo of Harley David which not only makes her upset, but makes her rather curious about something which she adds, "Say...why is there only a picture of Harley on the wall...did that mean that Mya is still alive?"

Hearing that name, Uncle Meat simply breaks into laughter that greatly catches Laurie off guard and replies, "Mya? Well...she's alive that's for sure but she sure has had quite the loose screws since that Halloween night two years ago. Whatever happened to her that night really screwed her up. If you plan to look for her then I might as well tell you to forget about it."

"Wait what do you mean about having loose screws and advising me to not visit her?" Laurie calmly replies back. "Is she horribly scarred, crippled or something?"

"Oh no no no, Laurie. She's neither of those judging by how she dresses these days. Its what's with her head that's really depressing." Uncle Meat sternly replies back. "If you want to spare the tear drops, then just go back home to...ummm...where are you living at now?"

"Chicago." Laurie quickly replies back, feeling a bit unnerved about what Uncle Meat has implied about her friend.

"Chicago, eh?" he immediately responds, only to quietly mutter to himself, "Goddamn corporate city scum.". He then tells Laurie, "Yeah you might as well go back to your new home sweet home that is Chicago than pay Mya a visit. I strongly advise you to do that."

Laurie sighs, takes a deep breath and replies, "Okay Uncle Meat...I guess i'll come back at another time and buy some stuff to help support the store."

"Please do so," he replies. "You need to keep fighting the corporate conglomerates and support the little guys. Bye now."

Laurie waves back at him and leaves the store.

* * *

><p>Once again back in her car, Laurie tells herself, "I really respect you, Uncle Meat, but I need to see Mya. I can't just stay away from a friend like that.", starts her car up and drives away.<p>

* * *

><p>Taking a good yet scant two minutes to get there, Laurie pulls up at her friend Mya's house, gets out of her car and locks it up. She examines the place and notices that some aspects of it, the outside decor in particular, are dramatically different than from what she remembers.<p>

The stairs and roof are covered in black sequins and the doors have been repainted to a rich velvet red, all puzzling Laurie quite a bit.

"What the hell is this?" Laurie remarks to herself, looking totally confused about the new decorher friend has set up, looking like it's straight out of some gothic novel about hopeless people in their dark clothes sitting in gothic architecture drinking coffee at the break of dawn. Rather than simply standing around, Laurie decides to ascend on the stairs and enter the house to see what it looks like from the inside.

After opening the doors of the place, Laurie's eyes widen in shock and surprise as she sees the extremely gothic furniture and decor all around. She also hears what seems to be a scratchy old orchestral tune that fades out to allow a J-Pop/J-Techno song to start playing which just confuses the hell out of her even more.

From a distance, a woman who's dressed as what appears to be a gothic romantic and a gothic lolita is sitting on a pitch black gothic armchair with an equally pitch black gothic table in front of her. She pours some tea into a teacup, puts the teapot down and starts to takes sips out of the teacup. Her somewhat pale and pasty skin heavily is a total juxtaposition with her black clothing and black fingernails. The teacup is moved real close to her black lips, with some of the lipstick smearing onto the teacup when she moves it away after taking a sip. Her shiny black strapped knee high stripper boots cross over each other as she sits on the chair, with her skirt dangling a little against the boots.

However, her calmness shatters when a disturbingly familiar voice calls out, "Mya are you home?". Her hands start to tremble a little as she gulps, puts the teacup down on the table, moves the table aside and stands up.

Standing near the door, Laurie sees a very gothic looking woman with extremely long black hair stand up which continues to blow Laurie's mind. "That cannot be Mya." she quietly tells herself as she sees the woman standing quite a distance away from her with her back turned. The woman finally turns around with her long bangs obscuring her face. She moves her hair away from her face, sees Laurie and tells her, "...oh my god...what are you doing here?"

Seeing the woman's face, Laurie gets quite possibly the deepest gut feeling she has received of the day.

That woman is, in fact, her friend Mya. Her long black hair is completely unlike the short bleach blonde hair she had two years ago, not wearing glasses at all like Laurie is used to and her gothic attire and makeup being the cherry on top.

"Mya...is that really you?" Laurie asks her, looking totally stunned at the sight of her friend.

Mya tilts her head to the side with a slightly demented yet confused look on her face and replies, "...Laurie...oh my fuckin' god it's you.", which she breaks into tears and goes right up to hug her. However, she quickly backs off and quietly tells her, "No. Her brother is that bastard Michael Myers that royally...ummm...wait was that such a bad thing that he made me this way...now i'm confused."

Looking totally puzzled at the sight of her friend, Laurie calmly asks her, "Is something wrong?"

"No...nothing. Nothing at all." Mya quickly replies in a slightly neurotic tone and hugs her friend. "In fact, I've been feeling rather splendid since the last time we saw each other.". However, she quickly breaks again, crouches on the floor and whispers to herself, "No she's a fucking cunt that totally fucked me up. She should be cast away like her cursed brother."

Looking a bit disturbed by her friend's new-found erratic behavior, Laurie continues to stand around and ask, "Seriously, Mya...are you okay?"

Mya quickly pops back up with a big smile on her lips and replies, "Yes Laurie, i'm fine. Care for some tea?"

Sitting at a table while some Bach plays in the background, Mya asks Laurie in a very perky and eccentric tone, "So when did you get out of Smith's Grove?"

"Pretty much yesterday." Laurie quickly replies back while taking some sips out of her teacup. "Before you ask, I wasn't locked up for too long when I was in since pretty much almost everyone except this Councilman asshole believed I was unfairly thrown in there so I did a lot of jobs around the Sanitarium. Mainly as a staff worker in the kitchen."

"That's good to hear." Mya replies back after taking some sips out of her own teacup. "I knew just because your brother is Michael Myers doesn't mean you're a murderous monster like him.". Once again, she whispers to herself, "Oh she is a murderous monster like Michael. I can sense it in her eyes."

"Thanks Mya." Laurie replies in a sincere tone. "Glad to hear you're not going to jump on the 'like brother, like sister.' bandwagon I fear some will."

"Why would anyone do that to you?" Mya quickly replies back. As usual, she whispers to herself, "It is like brother like sister, Laurie you fucking cunt.". She then adds, "No one that's close to you would ever say shit like that."

Both women continue to drink their tea. Laurie finishes her and Mya asks, "Like to have some more tea?" which she nods back. She grabs Laurie's teacup, pours more tea into it out of her teacup and asks, "So have things been with your shrink?"

"Well things been going pretty well." Laurie replies back. However, she smiles, sarcastically laughs and adds, "Speaking of shrinks, have you been getting one yourself?"

Mya does not take this comment lightly and sneers, "Excuse me, Laurie but did you just say what I think I heard?"

"Well I was just half kidding but honestly you don't seem to be all that well inside that noggin of yours." Laurie quickly replies back. "You seriously need to consider getting a therapist or something. You're really all sorts of...weird now."

Giving Laurie the evil eye, Mya puts her tea aside and yells back, "I don't need a fucking shrink, Laurie. What you need is to shut your fucking mouth and get your psychopathic genes out of my house!"

"What do you mean, Mya?" Laurie asks her in a somewhat upset and confused tone. "Why are you suddenly pulling out the 'i'm a psychopath like Michael' card like you promised you wouldn't?"

"YOU DESERVED TO STAY IN SMITH'S GROVE YOU PSYCHOPATHIC BITCH!" Mya screams out as she stands up, leans towards Laurie and gets right into her face. "I don't give a fuck what everyone else thinks but I know you're gonna go around killing people like your cursed brother. HE MADE ME LIKE THIS AND YOU THINK IT'S A FUCKING JOKE!"

Laurie, feeling a little freaked out, calmly replies, "Jesus Mya, chill out. Why are you going all psycho on me. In fact, lemme see your scars.".

She extends her hands out the Mya to see if she could try to see if she could expose her scars but Mya smacks Laurie's hands away and yells, "You back the fuck off, Laurie. Don't you dare touch me with your murderous hands. In fact...didn't I tell you to get the fuck out of here?"

"Come on, Mya. Stop acting like I killed your cat." Laurie stammers back, trying to get some sense in her freaked out friend.

"No, but I know you're gonna kill one anyway but please, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!".

Not wanting to further piss off her highly distressed and disturbed friend, Laurie promptly nods back and immediately leaves the place. She descends down the stairs, passes by a delivery man, gets back in her car and leaves.

* * *

><p>Panting heavily, Mya stands in her house with her hair covering her face again. She quickly sighs in a very depressed manner, plants her hands over her head and mutters, "Oh my god, what the fuck did I do. Why am I such a fucking mess?"<p>

However, this doesn't last long as she hears the doorbell ringing. She walks by her door and opens it to be greeted by a delivery man holding a box in his hand.

"I have a delivery for Ms. Mya Rockwell." the delivery man tells her while holding the box.

"Oh thanks. I'll take that from here." Mya replies while smiling at the delivery man and goes back into her house.

She puts the box on another table and opens it up to see, much to her surprise, it's a very rich and well decorated chocolate.

"CAKE!" Mya squeals out in joy when she sees it's a cake and walks away to get stuff to eat it.

* * *

><p>Back on the road, Laurie tells herself, "Oh man, this trip has been a total disaster. Where the hell do I go now?"<p>

"Why not you pay the old man a visit then go dig up your brother's grave?" the scratchy voice reappears and whispers to Laurie, quickly making her blood boil and stop her car at a grinding halt.

"God damn you. Why the hell do you keep doing this?" Laurie yells back. "I really hope you stop playing these stupid games with me and just show yourself like you would do back when I was locked up!"

"In time, Laurie...in time." the voice replies and starts to cackle. Laurie looks around her car and even gets out to see if the person who the voice belongs to is nearby but to no avail. She smacks her hand against the car roof, gets back to her car and resumes driving.

* * *

><p>Taking a good three minutes to get there, Laurie pulls up at the Brackett house, another location that simply wrenches her gut when seeing this and even making her shed some times.<p>

She plants her hands over her face, and cries. "Ooooh i'm sorry I was so mean and ugly to you, Annie. I'm so sorry, i'm so sorry.".

She pulls back, wipes the tears off her face, gets out of her car, locks it up, approaches the house and knocks on the door.

Laurie stands there, waiting for someone to answer the door. To her surprise, she hears the sound of the door being unlocked and it opens up.

"Oh my gosh...oh my gosh...Laurie?" the man in the house asks her, looking like he's seen a ghost.

His bald and facial hairless visage greatly catches Laurie off guard at first but then she replies, "...Mr. Brackett?"

"Oh my gosh it really is you." Mr. Brackett calmly replies back in a very soft and calm voice. "Come in, come in."

Laurie enters the house and takes a seat.

"So how you've been?" Brackett asks her, very curious to hear what she has to say.

"Good. I was let out of Smith's Grove yesterday. Dr. Collier basically took me under her wing and relocated me to Chicago so since i'm out I decided to take a little trip and visit." Laurie replies and explains to Brackett.

"Nice...nice. I'm very sorry that you got thrown in the first place. It was out of my control and I could not do anything about it. I'm so very sorry so please forgive me." Brackett replies back in a very apologetic tone.

"It's okay." Laurie responds in a calm manner. "I wasn't even locked up for very long during my stay since pretty much nearly everyone agreed I was unfairly thrown in so I was given some jobs to do during my stay so it was okay."

"Well that's nice to hear." Brackett replies as he leans back against his seat.

"So Mr. Brackett...if I end up wanting to move back to Haddonfield...can I move back into here?" Laurie asks him.

However, he gets a very sullen look on his face and replies, "I'm sorry Laurie but someone doesn't want you to live here."

"...who?" Laurie replies back, sounding a bit puzzled. "What do you mean by who?"

"Ummmm...I have to do something. You can come back another time or call me anytime you like, okay?" Brackett mumbles back.

"Uh okay Mr. Brackett. I'll see you another time." Laurie responds, waves at him and leaves.

* * *

><p>After Laurie leaves, gets back in her car and drives away, Mr. Brackett stands in front of a window and looks out while a mysterious figure approaches him from behind.<p>

* * *

><p>Once again back on the road and now at the dark of night, Laurie starts to look for a cemetery, finds it and parks her car. She gets out, opens the trunk, takes out the shovel and walks through the cemetery. She takes a little while to look through the various graves to find the one she's looking for. In a very impulsive manner, she immediately stops by an unmarked grave, hovers over it and starts to dig it up. It takes her quite a while to dig it up but stops when the shovel hits a hard surface deep in the dirt. She scrapes the shovel through the surface and sees a casket. Putting the shovel into an opening of the casket and putting her foot against it, she opens the casket and smiles in a creepy manner when she sees who's in the casket.<p>

It's none other but what appears to be the remains of her brother Michael Myers. Complete with the infamous and greatly tattered mask on his head.

She puts the shovel aside, pushes her hands through the cobwebs and reaches towards the mask. She slowly and carefully pulls the mask off her brother's horrifically rotted away visage, puts it against her sweatshirt and shuts the casket.

With her brother's mask in her possession, she puts it into one of the pockets of her sweatshirt, picks the shovel back up and starts to put the dirt back onto the casket.

Rather than staying around, she runs away with the shovel and mask back in hand, puts the shovel back into the trunk of her car and gets back into her car.

Inside, she takes her brother's mask out of the pocket and looks at it.

"Oh yes, brother. I got your mask. I have you back on my side again." Laurie mutters in a very sinister and husky tone.

* * *

><p><em>September 30<em>_th__, 2011._

* * *

><p>Back in Chicago and in her house, she takes Michael's mask to a mask display, puts it on it and puts a glass box over the display.<p>

With a look of twisted glee on her face, Laurie steps back and looks at the mask, simply smiling at it.

She's got her brother's mask in her possession and she's proud of it.


End file.
